


Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 105

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [5]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Conlang, Inha, Munja'kin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 105 of NBC'sEmerald City. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 105 ofEmerald City.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696288





	Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 105

OJO (MUNJA'KIN)  
Thank you, Mistress, thank you!

TRANSLATION  
 _Kiminda, Mistress, kiminda!_

WEST (INHA)  
I send my call to the North / That the Mistress may hear. Let the distances between us be as nothing / Let me see her face and hear her words.

TRANSLATION  
 _Iivurloa hea zhonatika he asoraias / Varatieshoa Moavaianat. Inhava aumatie ohsha ozó / Aara vela deaat uonó zhonasilua deaat varó._


End file.
